My World
by FFirst2L
Summary: Naruto thinks that he heard Sasuke say that he loves someone else. But does he? SasukeNaruto oneshot.


**Disclaimer-**

**I do not own the song my world or the Naruto characters so don't sue!**

My World-

_**The fastest man in the world, fast asleep at the wheel  
Nobody wants to be alone, so how did I get, here  
When I look at you, I see him staring through**_

The rain poured down soaking his spiked blonde hair so it lied flat and his orange clothes clung to him like a second skin. He felt the chill as the wind blew by but he did not show it in any way. His blue eyes that used to be full of laughter and life were now void of all emotion and life as he sat there leaning against a tree behind him. He did not care about the rain, the cold air, of the bark of the tree digging into his back. He could only think about one thing or rather one person and that person was Sasuke.

_He's with someone else now. I know that I shouldn't care anymore but I still do._

_  
**Awake and a smile, cuz he's been inside of you  
Is he all the things you, tried to change me into?  
Is he everything to you? Does he make you high, make you real?  
Does he make you cry? Does he know the way you feel?  
Love is all around you, your universe is full  
But in my world, there is only you**_

Slowly he got up from the cold wet ground and began to walk back to where he called home. When he saw Sasuke and Sakura sitting in front he only focused on Sasuke until he was almost in their site. Then his eyes went straight ahead and were blank once again. He walked right passed them and went straight to his room. Sakura was confused by his actions and so she followed him inside.

"Naruto can we talk? Please? I'm worried about you." Sakura said through the door.

"Sure." His voice was quiet from the other side of the door. Sakura slid the door open and closed it again behind her.

"Naruto please tell me what's wrong. Does it have to do with Sasuke?" Sakura assumed she was right because Naruto's eyes held a sad and longing expression in them at the mentioning of Sasuke's name.

"Naruto I… I don't know what to say."

"You don't need to say anything Sakura. I saw you talking to him and heard what he said and that is that. He loves someone else and I can't do anything about that. I just wish that I was that person that he loved."

"I know how much you care about him but I really don't think that the is going to break things off."

"Don't you think I know that? Thanks for rubbing in that fact Sakura. It's bad enough that I already don't feel good enough to be with him."

"Naruto you've been like this for far too long I think it's time that you just gave it up."

"Says the person who was doing the same thing when Sasuke turned them down. Just because you're a girl Sakura doesn't make you special and gives you rights to mope longer." Naruto was angry now and left Sakura sitting there alone. Naruto ran straight back into the rain and had not come back all that night.

"Sakura what was all that about?" Sasuke asked her as she went back to sitting where she was only moments ago.

"He got mad at me for something I said and I guess he was right about it to." Sakura said nothing more for a few hours.

(A few hours later)

"Sasuke I'm worried about him. He hasn't come back yet."

"I'm sure that he's fine Sakura. He can take care of himself so there isn't a need to worry about him." _Where are you Naruto?_

_**I can still find the smell  
On my clothes and skin  
I can still see your face, when you're sleeping next to him  
Is he all the things you, tried to change me into?  
Tell me does he…**_

Sasuke snuck away from the worried Sakura and went into the rain to search for his friend.

_Where are you Naruto?_ Sasuke continued to trek through the muddy Earth.

(with Naruto)

_Why can't I forget you? Why do you plague my every thought? I know that you're with someone else but that doesn't change the way I feel for you. That will never change._ Naruto started singing a song to himself that he had heard from some where and it seemed to fit with what he was feeling.

"Does he make you high, make you real?  
Does he make you cry? Does he know the way you feel?  
Love is all around you, your universe is full  
But in my world, there is only you" Naruto continued to sing the chorus to himself trying to lose himself in the song to forget about everything for that one moment. He wanted to forget about life, Sakura, and most of all Sasuke.

Sasuke was still walking through the woods but thankfully the rain had stopped for the night. Then he heard soft singing ahead of him so he continued to walk that way hoping that it was someone who had seen Naruto. What he didn't expect when he got to the tree was that it was Naruto.

_He looks so sad, but why?_ _Wait a second… could this have anything to do with what Sakura asked me a few weeks ago? Damn it does have to do with me. I didn't want to be with either of them because of the fact that I already had everything that was close to me taken from me in a second. I wouldn't want that to happen to Naruto. I also don't want to go through that again myself. _

_**Does he make you high, make you real?  
Does he make you cry? Does he know the way you feel?  
Love is all around you, your universe is full  
But in my world, there is only you**_

"Naruto…" Sasuke said and almost laughed at how high he jumped.

"Sasuke," Naruto said in a soft voice.

"We need to talk Naruto." Naruto stood up and went over to Sasuke.

"Hey what's up?"

"You didn't come home at all so I went out to look for you. Why did you run off like that?"

"I don't want to talk about it alright?" Suddenly out of no where Sasuke embraced him.

"Sasuke…" Naruto returned the embrace by holding Sasuke just as close.

_**  
I've had enough of fears, you let them out  
Now I wrap myself around you  
Like a blanket full of doubt  
He's your everything**_

"Look Sasuke I like you… as more than a friend but I know you're with someone else. I heard you talking to Sakura about it and…"

"Naruto shut up. I made the whole thing up because I was afraid of what would happen. I don't want you to be ripped away from me like my family was by my brother. That's the only reason that I made it up."

"Sasuke…"

**_  
Does he make you high, make you real?  
Does he make you cry? Does he know the way you feel?  
Love is all around you, your universe is full  
But in my world, there is only you_**

**_You make me high! You make me real!  
You make me cry! Now you know the way I feel  
Love is all around you, your universe is full  
But in my world, there is only you._**

"Will you be with me Naruto?" Sasuke asked with a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

"Yes of course. Just try not to make stuff up ok."

"Yeah…"

**END!**

FullMetal8977- This is my first Naruto story so please be nice when reviewing it. I have only seen a few episodes so this is my best at the moment.


End file.
